wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:W. Austin Higgins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Benfield (Talk) 04:33, January 27, 2012 Re:1975 Theories I certainly want to see what you've come up with, but I suggest you put it on a Sandbox page on this Wiki (i.e., "User:W. Austin Higgins/Sandbox") – my Windows XP-running computer hates Excel documents, and I'm honestly not sure Microsoft Excel is still on here anymore. -Daniel Benfield 06:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to explain, but then saw the page. Quite good, sir. :) -Daniel Benfield 21:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) On your "Wheel Configurations" page... On the daytime Wheel, the 3 spaces between Bankrupt and Lose a Turn have always been in purple, blue, and pink, in that order (including Round 4 on Goen's version). When I saw them in the order of the values, they were all in pink-blue-purple order. They didn't switch the purple and pink colors until 1988 on the nighttime show (but you knew that). Gameshowguy2000 00:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) 1989 Daytime Configurations There was one beginning on July 19 with three two-digit values, which replaced "1989a" and was replaced by "1989b". Also, "1989c" had Free Spin on it for about a month or so. Just wanted to point this out. :) -Daniel Benfield 07:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chesterfield & Clarendon I really don't know how to use different fonts (or change colors) in a Wiki setting. Ask TenPoundHammer or MarioGS. -Daniel Benfield 20:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Since you have the original source... I'll tell you that the purple $250-blue $400-pink $500 on the daytime layouts are swapped. $250's the one near Bankrupt, $500's the one near Lose A Turn. They didn't swap places until Season 6 on the nighttime show (that's how I remember it). Gameshowguy2000 00:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Free Spin question... I previously asked this to TenPoundHammer and Daniel Benfield, and they directed me to ask you this, so here goes... When reading the "Gameplay elements" page, under "Free Spin" there is a section that reads "Beginning in December 1987 or early 1988, it was kept on the Wheel for Round 1 only and replaced with a yellow $200 in subsequent rounds." (Direct quote from page) If I am reading this statement right, that would seem to imply that before December 1987 or so, Free Spin was on the wheel for more than just Round 1. However, when I look at the Wheel configurations page, I can only find a single instance of Free Spin listed somewhere other than a Round 1 chart (Nighttime Round 2, under the 1987 column, to be precise). Wouldn't there be a conflict in here somewhere? Either the statement about Free Spin being limited to Round 1 in December 1987 is wrong, by implying that Free Spin was on the wheel in later rounds before then, when the wheel configurations page proves that Free Spin was only ever on the Round 1 wheel; or else, the wheel configurations page has mistakes, by not showing Free Spin in later rounds, prior to its being restricted to Round 1. Just my observations... BryceLozier 23:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) That single time period is the only time during the nighttime show in which the Free Spin space was in round 2. It was listed as being in round 2 on my chart for the nighttime 1987 column. I put the next one as 1988 because we know for sure that it was covered up with the $200 by that year. That shouldn't be regarded as an error, unless I'm not understanding your question correctly. W. Austin Higgins 07:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No, you understood my question correctly. Thank you for the clarification. BryceLozier 14:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:THS It's unlikely I'll post it at all, considering the files are FLV; besides, I told the WOFL user I got it from that I wouldn't post it online because I saw what happened the last time. Also, I don't have the whole thing -- not sure how much I have, but the last video's "coming up" bumper mentions the ski mask Vanna received from a "fan". I'm grateful for what I have, mind you -- it's just that the person I got the videos from didn't say it was incomplete. -Daniel Benfield 00:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of which, I always wondered if that fan that they were referring to that had a restraining order from Vanna placed on him was Raymond. Do you know? (BTW, you're Wario on g-r.net, right?)W. Austin Higgins 03:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::About the ski mask and Raymond: no, I'm afraid I don't. I know he had an obsession with Vanna (but really, what heterosexual male since 1982 didn't?), so it's likely. As for WarioBarker on Golden-Road...I used to be, long ago (and I've explained on WOFL the circumstances that led to my falling-out). I still use that name on Twitter and AOL, but "Dan88" at Invision and "WarioBarker88" on YouTube. -Daniel Benfield 03:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I still have it; no, the full opening wasn't shown. From what I've gathered from the clips, it went: * Charlie: "Wheel of Fortune!" (camera zooms into chroma-key center of Wheel) * Chuck: "Oh-kay, thank you and welcome to Wheel of Fortune!" (he laughs a bit at some point; not shown is him introducing Susan) * Susan: "Thank you. And I'd like you to meet today's contestants, okay?" (For the record, I didn't see any clips in the portion I have that would suggest there being a February '75 episode.) -Daniel Benfield 16:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:NBC Archive Not quite sure if I want to add that; while Steve Beverly said all of Concentration exists, Norm Blumenthal said that NBC destroyed every episode of the original series and he saw them do it. I don't doubt NBC has a bunch of stuff they're not talking about (IIRC, when Milton Berle threatened to sue them over destroying Texaco Star Theater, NBC announced that nearly the entire series had been found) because they have a history of doing moronic things, but it's just too vague and presumptuous at this point. -Daniel Benfield 13:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:"TV Game Shows" I could certainly try to borrow a copy from my nearby library, but I have no way to scan pictures to my computer (I have a printer/scanner, but it's broken); I could make copies, sure, but again they wouldn't do much good. It definitely seems like a good read from what I've heard, so I'll probably get it regardless. For the record, I got the info from Fabe's book through Google Books (the caption by searching for "Judy"), although it's only available in a "search for something and get up to three snippets" preview method...although it also turned up an unaired incident (Page 8) where an overhead light blew out right after a female contestant hit Bankrupt, causing the taping to halt for 15 minutes (the snippet ends right after it mentions the director was directly addressing her). -Daniel Benfield 20:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ''The Magnificent Marble Machine''... ...Went into reruns on March 15, not January 19 (which is when it switched to the all-celeb format). -Daniel Benfield 00:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Categories How do you know Landmark was original? TenPoundHammer (talk) 06:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Wheel configurations I suggest you start a discussion at Talk:Wheel configurations. It'll make things a lot easier and more open to others wanting to chime in, rather than confine it to one-on-one emails. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) New "Wheel configurations" illustrations I just want to say the new charts on the Wheel configurations page you posted look wonderful! How did you get them to look like that, in particular the fonts on the charts? They look much better than what was previously done. BryceLozier (talk) 22:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * I know I expressed doubts about how it would work, but I can't help but agree that they look awesome (I especially love how you got something like four different Jackpot designs in there, plus how Lose A Turn changes font in 2006; I have nowhere near the kind of talent you've got). Aside from that, I noticed you replaced N2a and N2b with corrected versions, so I went ahead and deleted the originals. Again, though, very nicely done. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) * There's more than that that I fixed. Any of those pics that do not have "posted in Wheel Configurations" below it, delete them. There's several of them. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 23:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Wheel Configuration errors Making this a separate topic to keep it away from my overall thoughts. * I noticed the $1,000 Mystery Wedges don't have commas. This might be intentional on your part, I don't know. * The $50 and $75 wedges on the daytime Round 1 layouts 1989b and 1989c don't have their diamonds. Again, might be intentional. * Regarding the nighttime Round 3 layout for 1988, I've seen episodes from late 1987 that had that change (the "Pat drops his pants" show being one), so that should probably be "1987b" unless you know otherwise. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) *If it was up to me, nothing would have commas. Excel adds commas to anything in currency form and there's nothing I can do about it. I guess since those question marks are in front of the dollar signs, Excel doesn't think those are currency *The diamonds are irrelevent in my opinion. I think I may be able to put them on there, but I've never messed with it. *Yeah, that is supposed to be 1987b. I'll fix it later. Thanks. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I would also like comment on inconsistencies regarding the early years of the Single Template, especially the gradual phasing-out of $250 around the turn of the millennium: In 1998 the number of $250 spaces was reduced. In 1999 the rest of the $250 spaces were retired and the minimum value became $300; HOWEVER, top values were still $1000/$2500/$3500/$5000. In 2000, the main template was unchanged from 1999. Only the top values in Rounds 1 and 2 changed (to $2500/$3500), along with (I think) the round placement of Jackpot. Therefore, preceding 2006, Rounds 1 and 2 each should have separate images for 1996, 1998, 1999, and 2000. So should Round 3, preceding Mystery in 2002, if and only if the Jackpot changed rounds in 2000 - otherwise, just '96, '98, and '99. Round 4 had no changes between '99 and '06 ($5000 top value as usual), so the images marked 1999 (fewer $250) and 2000 (no $250) should actually read 1998 (fewer $250) and 1999 (no $250). Thanks, 01:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Wheel of Fortune errors 2 I noticed the error that Round 2 Bankrupt in the 2006 template should be on the red $300 instead of on the purple $600 next to top dollor. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 13:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bankrupt wedge Thank you for clearing up that matter with the Bankrupt wedge. It was the wedge itself, not the letters that had the outlines. I misunderstood. 11:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wheel Layouts Hey, I just wanted to remind you not to forgot to add the Season 31 template, where that purple $550 was dropped to $500. 12:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I made the four tables corresponding to the Season 31 Wheel layouts. I know they are a bit outstyled, but if you want feel free to use them. Lousan.92 (talk) 15:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) * Added some Wikicode so the pictures are readable. Welcome to the Wiki, Lousan, although for the record we don't use the tags here. ** Also, Austin, when you want to update the template sets just access the currently-present pictures and click "Upload a new version of this file". The Wiki software will take care of the rest. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 17:53, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, looks like you forgot to add the Jackpot over the red $700 in R1, there. Can't forget that! :D 02:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) * No, since the Jackpot was retired this season (replaced by the Express wedge) BryceLozier (talk) 02:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I think you forgot the free spin for Round 2 (2008)